


Coins

by sirenspell



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Reader does not say yes, Thorin does not ask for consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 10:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20006578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenspell/pseuds/sirenspell
Summary: Erebor has been retaken by Thorin's company, now the search for the Arkenstone. You slip away unsure of Thorin's changing emotions. When you are found in an abandoned chamber by Thorin. A dragon-sick Thorin reveals his twisted feelings for you.





	Coins

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dark fic, dragon sick Thorin was willing to kill his closes friends. I am warning you now Thorin does not ask for consent and reader never says yes. If you are uncomfortable with that please ignore this.

Gold beyond measure…  
The words linger in your mind as you stand amongst the sea of gold. Unsteady you hesitate to move atop a pile of coins. Terrified one wrong step will send you sinking into the cold unfeeling clutches of the riches. Why you had come to this remote chamber you didn’t know maybe it was because you could feel Thorin watching your every move…Or maybe it was because something felt wrong in these halls; that Smaug’s very presence here had caused something to fester amongst the gold.

You kneel down slow and steady wincing as the coins jingle and disperse under your movements. Your hand splaying over the cold coins beneath you, this was what you had faced great peril for. Had fought beside the company…Stared down a dragon.

“What are you doing?”

The question is snarled and it sends fear trickling along your limbs freezing them. You stand unsteady and turn there he stands. Thorin the dwarf you had faced all of those perils for. He stands in the shadows, his blue eyes shining in the darkness taking you in.

“L—looking for the Arkenstone…like the others.” You finally stutter out. He steps into the warm golden light his movements predatory. You step back but you step falters on golden coins.

“You are not to work like the others,” he whispers his eyes hollow and for a moment you think he is going to leave. But he steps onto the golden hoard, gaze locked with yours. You cannot move as he reaches you at the top of a golden mound.

This feels wrong. Like when Smaug had you cornered in the forges.

“You look so beautiful against the gold...a true treasure in my kingdom.” He hums hand grasping your own the coins beneath you giving way you stumble kneeling before Thorin he smiles reverently down at you. You almost want to believe that smile, but it’s wrong…the smile doesn’t reach his eyes.

“While the Arkenstone is precious to me…you (Y/n) have shown me what my kingdom lacked.”

“Thorin—I don’t know what you—“

“I am the King now…you shall be my treasure.” He rasps leaning down fingers carding through your hair as you kneel before him your hands reaching up to hold his robes. Your hand brushes against the front of his trousers and you feel it. The length of him beneath his clothes, warm and thick against your fingertips.

He lets out a noise a choked moan as you stare up at him.

“You must know,” he whispers voice wrecked as he looks down at you. Warmth stirs in your abdomen. A throb begins between your legs shifting at the new sensation you gasp as your knees sink further into the coins.

“Know what?” You ask as you lean forward open mouth brushing against his bulge. Another moan slips from his throat and his hips buck against your face desperate to feel your lips on him again.

“I have desired you…since the beginning of this venture (Y/N) I always have.”

Your heart flutters at this admission those thoughts whispering at the back of your mind are forgotten for a moment. Your hands grasp his strong thighs noting in silent delight feeling the hard muscles beneath silken trousers.

The ties are easily undone and his cock springs from its confines. You meet Thorin’s gaze again as you lean forward a coy tongue slips from between your lips licking the head of his cock. He tastes like molten metal and earth, the very core of a mountain.

Thorin gasps throwing his head back groaning, this time letting it echo in the chamber the gold shifting between you two as he steadies himself. The throbbing becomes stronger between your legs you spread your legs and gasp feeling the slick between your legs.

Thorin’s hands in your hair grasp harshly the strands he clutches twinge. Each point of pain sparking across your scalp but you brush away the pain in favor of taking Thorin into your mouth.

“(Y/N),” he rasps as your lips wrap around him starting a slow pace. You take your time Thorin’s length is thick and long, it is going to take you a moment to get used to his size but you try slowly working along his shaft. 

Your slow pace is interrupted Thorin’s hands grasp your head and he beings thrusting into your mouth at a savage pace. You make a noise in your nose a muffled cry and your hands slap against his hips. But he doesn’t relent rather growling above you, as he uses your mouth as he pleases.

You gag around his length tears filling your eyes as you try to relax to take him all in. Even though you feel degraded that throbbing between your legs grows unbearable. Your fingernails dig into Thorin’s thighs as you look at him through tear-filled eyes. Your heart stops those eyes are back again even though he grunts and groans the pleasure doesn’t reach them. 

“You take me so well treasure,” he hums between moans as he fucks your mouth. His cock slipping into your throat making you gag but he doesn’t stop rather one-hand holds your hair the other begins to stroke your cheek. Lovingly, and you see that flash again in his eyes the look you would catch Thorin giving you at night whilst traveling. The look that had sent you squirming at night to your bedroll. Your fingers twitching to delve between your legs to find some relief but your fears of being caught stayed your hand.

“Only you shall know the taste of me, only you shall be upon my bed.” He moans hunching over you his long hair brushing your tear-streaked cheeks.

You groan as something touches your soaked panties. A mound of coins cold against your warm slick as Thorin uses your mouth, you grind yourself against the coins. As he thrusts into your mouth his cock twitching with every moan you make. You grind yourself in time with his thrusts.

Moaning as the cold rough edges catch against your clit. The cold of the coins feels so good against your clit, though it does nothing to fill you like your cunt wants to be filled. You whine as Thorin thrusts deep into your mouth, your nose touching his lower abdomen he halts there for a moment. Taking in your state as you cough around his length.

“So beautiful…” He growls, saliva slipping out between your lips mingling with your tears that have gathered beneath your chin.

I shouldn’t be enjoying this. 

You think, as his thrusts begin again with renewed vigor, but the throb between your legs still claw at you as one hand slips down his leg to go between your own you grasp a coin beneath you and rub it viciously against you clit moaning as friction builds. Thorin gasps as your throat tightens around his cock he moans speaking dwarvish into the crown of your head as his thrusts lose pattern. 

He’s going to come.

You think in a haze mortified that a part of you wants him to…To paint you in his release for your to grind just a bit harder against the coins beneath you to feel that delicious friction that clouds your mind. The coin in your fingers is soaked with your fluids as Thorin shouts praise above you something snaps and you’re blinded as release hits you.

Thorin pulls you away from his cock you cough wetly as his cock slips from your saliva-slicked lips. A string of silvery spit connects your puffy lips and the head of his cock. His cock twitches and release splatters against your cheek and lips dripping down your throat.

You both remain there for a moment panting as Thorin looks down at you; you finally look at him. His eyes flash seeing your hand limp by your side the golden coin covered in your slick shining in the torchlight. He leans down picking up your hand at first you mean to pull back embarrassed by the shine on the coin but Thorin does something that makes your innards clench. He takes the coin and your fingertips into his mouth tasting you upon its surface he hums against your flesh sending sparks through your veins.

“Thorin—“ You whimper he pulls back he levels a hungry stare at you as he takes the coin from your hand.

“You belong to me…your king.” He hums pressing a chaste kiss to your lips before placing his cock back into his pants. Happy with his state of dress he looks to you eyes glowing in the golden light. Looking between you and the coin he pockets it.

“You will go to my rooms, and wait there.” You nod that throb returns and he turns with a flourish of his cape descending down the coins he leaves you.

Positive no one is coming back you reach between your legs whimpering as your fingers find your inner thighs covered in your slick. Shivering you move to stand slipping down the gold coins that you know have devoured some part of you in that moment. You wipe your face clean of Thorin’s come straightening yourself out before going down the halls that lead deeper into the mountain.


End file.
